¿Usted ha visto a este hombre?
by AliceInTheDarkDoctoraWho
Summary: Una joven mujer se encuentra frente a un gran misterio, uno que el resto de la humanidad a dejado atrás... ¿Quien es el hombre que lleva consigo una cabina de policía? ¿Por que esta en todos lados y nadie le ve?
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

Punto De Vista. Narrador

Ella estaba desconcertada, no podía creer que algo de esa magnitud haya sido olvidado: El Doctor en la cabina de policía o, El Doctor en la Caja Azul (como se le decía en la antigüedad). "Un simple hombre y una cabina que aparecen en imágenes, fotos y cuadros, desde incluso antes de Cristo. ¿Cómo es esto posible?" se cuestionaba ella. Se había pasado días investigando este hecho desde que lo había encontrado.

_Escena retrospectiva _

Anabela navegaba por portales de Internet en busca de un tema nuevo para su blog, puesto que ya tenía bastantes seguidores y, no quería aburrirles siempre con las mismas tonterías sobre el anime y libros que nadie lee. Mientras se introducía más en los confines de la Web, en páginas que hablaban de temas innovadores y modernos, vio una pequeña reseña adjunta de una página con un nombre extraño y tanto el nombre como el texto decían: "Have you seen this man?" (¿Usted ha visto a este hombre?).

Con un poco de intriga cloqueo el enlace de la página. Repentinamente apareció frente a sus ojos una imagen, una foto de la cara de un hombre, parecía recortada de el zoom de una cámara; en ella este sujeto se veía como de 30 y tantos años, definitivamente inglés, gafas y un cabello castaño muy desordenado. Debajo de esta imagen (confirmando mi teoría) se encontraba la misma imagen pero alejada, allí este individuo se mostraba de una estatura alta, llevaba un traje de cuatro botones color azul con líneas rojas y un gabán marrón claro que parecía de gamuza, pero Ana podía apostar que no lo era. Al lado él había una cabina de policía de los 90', eso en Londres no resulta raro… salvo que estuviera en perfecto estado y, en medio de una plaza de juegos.

Más debajo de esto se encontraba con imágenes realmente chocantes: pinturas del siglo XV al XIX (e incluso antes) que mostraban a esa cabina azul "¡cómo podía incluso ser mínima mente posible!" comento en voz alta "¡es una cabina de policía en pleno siglo XV!".

_Fin Flashback_

Y desde entonces ella sólo se dedicaba a buscar información sobre ese sujeto que, según el extraño foro se hace llamar "El Doctor".

Punto De Vista. Anabela

Se preguntarán ¿cómo relaciono a el hombre de la foto con la cabina?, simple, el mismísimo Vincent Van Gogh lo había pintado. Era exactamente igual que en la fotografía, un calco. Este hombre se relacionaba con hechos que podían ser históricos como: cajas azules con la forma de aquella cabina en pinturas aborígenes.

Realmente me moría por saber quién era este hombre, este enigmático sujeto, El Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2: UNIT

Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la cadena de la BBC.

Pov. Anabela

Me encontraba en plena vía pública, andando por lugares en los que alguna vez había sido visto el Doctor, incluso preguntando a la gente, mostrándoles su foto, pero solo me salían con:

¿Doctor Quien?

Era realmente frustrante, sobre todo porque lo único que tenia del Doctor eran los lugares y pocos, de donde alguna vez había estado en la zona de Londres, pero nadie le reconocía ni mucho menos había escuchado del individuo en sí. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, pero yo lo sabía, el existía, creía en el como una niña de cinco años cree en Santa Claus, como los fanáticos religiosos creen perdidamente en Dios; yo creía, tenía fe en el Doctor.

Me pase las siguientes dos horas interrogando a las personas que pasaban, incluso de casa en casa alrededor de las zonas de los avistamientos. Si, avistamientos, como si el Doctor fuera un extraterrestre, tenía mis serias dudas de que fuera humano, de que fuera un terrestre. Tal vez su cabina fuera un OVNI disfrazado, porque sería la única forma de explicar cómo podía transportarse la misma cabina de un continente a otro, aunque el tiempo transcurrido (miles de años a veces) era aún para mí el más importante misterio.

Ya muy cansada, volví a mi apartamento, sin nada nuevo excepto mi más nuevo descubrimiento, nadie sabía absolutamente nada del Doctor ni de su cabina de policía azul.

_En la puerta del apartamento…_

Completamente distraída saque la llave de mi puerta. Pero repentinamente dos hombres con uniformes negros y cuatro iniciales en la parte delantera "U.N.I.T." preguntaron:

¿Anabela Morgan?

S-si- conteste entrecortadamente, con una leve noción de lo que iba a pasar.

Le pedimos amablemente que nos acompañe- prosiguió uno de ellos.

¿Por qué razón y con qué derecho? – defendí de la forma más contundente posible.

La razón aún no se le será dicha; y el derecho nos los da La Fuerza de Inteligencia de las Naciones Unidas (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce), señorita Morgan.

Supongo que si me niego me llevaran de todas formas- y la respuesta fue plantada en sus rostros. No les di tiempo de responder- , asique está bien.

Les seguí hasta un coche, mejor dicho limosina, la cual tenía en la puerta trasera un logo, este mostraba el planeta tierra con sus colores azul y marrón, una ala blanca se alzaba de cada lado y, debajo se exponía nuevamente las iniciales UNIT; me subí a ella sin pensar, fuera lo que pasase, me daría más información sobre el Doctor, pero me hacía preguntarme si de verdad valía la pena… si, lo valía.

El viaje duro unos diez minutos, no sabía por dónde iba, me habían vendado los ojos apenas había empezado. Cuando el coche se paró, escuche que alguien abría la puerta del auto, sentí como me quitaba la venda y daba espacio para que saliera.

Me encontré con un estacionamiento, era extraño, solo estaba nuestro vehículo. El hombre que me saco la venda, que vi era una de los que había ido a mi edificio, me guio hasta un ascensor, vi que aquella estructura que había era de 20 pisos… hacia abajo… ¿Cómo era posible que, en medio de la ciudad se encontrara una estructura subterránea tan grande? Mi auto-respuesta fue inmediata: era una unidad secreta, obviamente lo más seguro era estar bajo tierra. El tio que estaba mi lado marco el -18, las puertas se cerraron y sentí como aquel elevador se movia a toda velocidad provocando que soltara un pequeño grito.

No te preocupes, no nos estamos cayendo- advirtió serio.

Para cuando termino de hablar el ascensor se paró y las puertas se abrieron, visualice una oficina, grande pero común, un escritorio una sillón azul detrás la cual se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Esta sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta…


End file.
